User blog:Numnum22/Disney characters with similarities with other heroes: Jasmine
This is lovely and beautiful Princess Jasmine. and these are the heroes and heroines who are similar to her. Gallery Connie (Steven Universe The Movie).png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) 240px-262px-Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia Romanov/Anya (Don Bluth's Anastasia) GoGo Suit back Render.png|GoGo Tomango (Disney's Big Hero 6) Serena XY2.png|Serena (Pokemon) Chi-Chi (69).jpg|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) Starfire-1.jpg|Starfire (Teen Titans) ASHLEY14.jpg|Ashley Hammond (Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers in Space) Taylor 2.jpg|Taylor Earhardt (Power Rangers Wild Force) PacificaGravityFalls.png|Pacifica Northwest (Disney's Gravity Falls) Madison rocca.jpg|Madison Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) 20 Megaforce - Emma Goodall 01.png|Emma Goodall (Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce) 200px-Dana Tan DCAU 001.jpg|Dana Tan (Batman Beyond) Bo Peep.png|Bo Peep (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story series) Catwoman 0018.jpg|Catwoman (DC Universe) Batgirl tnba.jpeg|Batgirl (DC Universe) Vicki Vale (Batman).jpg|Vicki Vale (DC Universe) Garrett.png|Garrett (Quest For Camelot) Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Kiya Render.jpg|Princess Kiya (MediEvil 2) AshiNewLook.jpg|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Char 11501.jpg|Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) Marian2.jpg|Maid Marian (Robin Hood) Penny smiling.jpg|Penny (Disney's The Rescuers) Princess Bala.png|Princess Bala (Antz) We're supposed to believe that's Rachel Wies in the third one?.jpeg|Evelyn O'Connell (The Mummy series) 5795710-jesse bannon.jpg|Jesse Bannon (Jonny Quest series) Toothania with her baby teeth.jpg|Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians) Mavis Dracula Render.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania series) MinnieMouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse (Disney) Tiger Lily.jpg|Tiger Lily (Disney's Peter Pan) Ericpic1.png|Prince Eric (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) Ariel.30.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) Dorothy Gale.png|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Kitana MKA.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Mary Jane Watson 14.jpeg|Mary Jane Watson (Marvel Comics) Gwen Stacy 6.jpg|Gwen Stacy (Marvel Comics) 1780485-liz21.png|Liz Allan (Marvel Universe) Daphne Blake.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo series) Mai-kofxiv.jpg|Mai Shiranui (SNK series) Mamiya Manga.jpg|Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) Jennifer Scotts.jpg|Jennifer Scotts (Power Rangers Time Force) Katherine-New-Pink-Ranger-3M.jpg|Katherine Hillard (Power Rangers series) Patti1.gif|Patti Mayonnaise (Doug) Assefa large.jpg|Aseefa (Planet Sheen) Guan Yinping (ROTK12).jpg|Lady Guan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Dana Mitchell 2014.jpg|Dana Mitchell (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) Imelda (Coco).jpg|Imelda (Disney/Pixar’s Coco) KATIEYKW3.png|Katie Forester (Yo-kai Watch series) TMNT2003april.png|April O'Neil (TMNT series) 5547866-wonder woman.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Universe) Fiona.png|Princess Fiona (Shrek series) Princess Anna.png|Princess Anna (Disney's Frozen series) MiraNovaProfile.png|Mira Nova (Disney/Pixar's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Cindy Vortex 02.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius series) Sara.png|Sara Spencer (Dinosaucers) KIRA345.jpg|Kira Ford (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) Sora Takenouchi promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon series) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (Disney's National Treasure series) Rapunzel pose.png|Rapunzel (Disney's Tangled) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) Maurecia.png|Maurecia (Wayside) Mimi 2.png|Mimi (Elliot Kid) Coraline Jones.png|Coraline Jones (Coraline) Char 6165.jpg|Pamie Penguin (Adventures of the Little Koala) 200683-2653-clp-950.jpg|Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Odette (Barbie in Swan Lake) HeroGirl.jpg|Hero Girl (The Polar Express) 53D7664C-DD3B-4491-81BB-C6C22018D8EC.jpeg|Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) E915F4FC-D19F-454C-8C41-0C1037B6172E.png|Kelly (Barbie series) Lulú Plummer.png|Lulu Plummer (Disney's The Pacifier) 2017-01-05 23-04-49.png|Peyton Kelly (Disney's The Game Plan) DC2FC9F7-5672-49C1-AC6B-69B1EBDAA8C8.jpeg|Wish Bear (Care Bears series) Me Bear.jpg|Me Bear (Care Bears series) Imagesandy.jpg|Sandy Olsson (Grease) Catwoman.png|Catwoman (DC Superhero Girls) CharaImage Ceecee.png|Cece (Zak Storm) Esmeralda transparent.png|Esmeralda (Disney’s The Hunchback of Notre Dame series) Madellaine-hunchback-of-notre-dame-2-7.93.jpg|Madellaine (Disney’s The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) Sarah head shot.jpg|Sarah Williams (Labyrinth) Princess Cadance Vector.png|Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Sly3-carmelita2.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper series) Black Cat (1994).jpg|Black Cat (Marvel Comics) Turanga Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) Eep Crood.png|Eep Crood (The Croods) Farah Profile Render-1-.png|Princess Farrah (Prince of Persia series) Ladybug Render.png|Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) Jane clipart.png|Jane Porter (Disney's Tarzan) Tori Hanson.jpg|Tori Hanson (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) B'Elanna Torres.jpg|B'Elanna Torres (Star Trek: Voyager) Jackie (Cyberchase).jpg|Jackie (Cyberchase) 353px-Sheena stats.jpg|Sheena Fujibayashi (Tales of Symphonia) Profile art - Ashlynn Ella.jpg|Ashlynn Ella (Ever After High) Shelbyhenshin.png|Shelby Watkins (Power Rangers Dino Charge) Princess-Odette Malane large.png|Princess Odette (The Swan Princess series) 20180727 205231.png|Rose (American Dragon: Jake Long) Lola Bunny.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) Kimberly sitting on her Zord.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Power Rangers 2017) Zoey-Reeves.png|Zoey Reeves (Power Rangers: Beast Morphers) Sam Sparks.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs series) Kelly Kapowski.jpg|Kelly Kapowski (Saved By the Bell) 41785 30176049348 8313 n.jpg|Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Vlcsnap-2009-12-07-02h50m01s29.png|Trixie (Speed Racer) Siu Lan (ACGS - The Tsui Hark Animation).jpeg|Siu Sin (A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation) Category:Blog posts